Yoel Laguerre - Podiatrist
Hours''' of operation:' -sunday to thursday day from 13h to 15h30 / 20h to 22h -friday from 10h to 14h To book an appointment: 052-769-16-12 '''Payment methods': cash-and check License: I graduated in Podiatric Para-Medicine from the School of Podiatrists of Paris ESMKP in 2000. Specialised foot care for: Fungal nails, ingrowing toe nails, corns and calluses, diabetic foot care, orthotics, silicones. Home visits available. To book an appointment: 052-769-16-12. Rita R. Czech wrote a review: I had serious ingrown toe nails issues. I had to wear special shoes and walked with pain but after four foot surgeries I just couldn't think of a fifth one. A member of my family who takes blood thinners and can't go to just anybody told me about Dr. Yoel. After trying half dozen "medical pedicurists" all over Israel with very limited and temporary relief I made an appt with Dr. Yoel. He has been an answer to my prayers. He makes house calls! He is on time and very professional, he is totally passionate about what he does and cares about his patients. Best of all, he saved me for surgery! With his European training and above board knowledge, after even the first visit I felt relief, and now after just three visits I have no more pain and can walk with ease. I really like that he explains my condition, how he goes about treating it and the progress we get in detail at each visit. Although I expected to pay more, he charges what I used to pay for a regular "medical" pedicure at an ordinary spa. He will soon be making me orthotics hoping to correct a post operative ankle instability I suffered. I highly recommend Dr. Yoel for any foot condition. Yoel, where are you from and how did you get into this business? I live in Jerusalem, i learned Podiatric Para-Medicine in Paris where i worked. I begun working as a podiatrist in Israel since 2010. I've been working for several years in the Diabetic foot care in the kouppa "clalit Darom" in south jerusalem, and got a great experience of the diabetic and general foot care, and also with the handicapped of Gilo for several years...I also worked as a private practice. I noticed that many isolate patients in their home had to receive this podiatrist service because they can not get out of their homes easily, so I decided to devote myself to home visits in this area. I do all that a good podiatrist can do to relieve the patient's foot aches, but I do it right at home! I have a special ability to cure ingrown toenails without surgical operation and without pain (almost). I developped a technique for this service which has already satisfied many patients whose testimonies I can provide to those who would like to consult them. Describe a typical work day for you? I mainly do home visits to Jerusalem. Everyday, i organize every appointment, i prepare my instruments (sterilization...), I go to treat patients at their home. I also learn what's new in podiatry and i am always looking what can be the best modern treatment for my patients. From where do you draw your enthusiasm and inspiration for the job? i love helping people, I love doing good to patients, helping them get out of the problems associated with foot problems, allowing them to go back to work, study, in shops, once they get back on their feet. How can a customer ensure that they receive the best possible service from you? Let them call me and I will happily convey to them several names of patients or doctors satisfied with my work for many years. One of the proofs: I worked in the kouppa "Clalit Darom Jerusalem with great doctors of diabetes and podiatrists like Dr Corcos, Tsvi Levy, Hillel Gluch, Judy Admon, who saw the quality of my work and the satisfaction of many patients who have written letters of praise on my services. I am also recommended on all the koupot lists for diabetic care at home, which proves my level of qualification and my experience. What has been your most memorable experience on the job? I once received a patient who believed that he would never recover from his foot-ache, he had a very painful callus that came up all the time, even treating him with a scalpel. It was absolutely necessary either to operate the bony protrusion that created the callus, or to isolate the support with a good orthopedic soles. He decided to start with the sole. He could not walk, he limped, he no longer went to work, he did not do his daily jogging ... He had a lot of money problem, couple problem, because of this callus ! And the first time he received the soles I had made him, he walked, and no longer felt the pain of the callus, he began to jump on his feet! It was beautiful to see, and certainly one of my greatest podiatrist moments ... After a few days, he took over the work, the sport etc ... and so far so good! Category:Podiatrists Category:Health